


I Want to Stay By Your Side

by midnightsong22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Some Plot, Valentine's Day Fluff, but not s8 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsong22/pseuds/midnightsong22
Summary: It's Shiro and Keith's first Valentine's Day together as a couple & they both have some surprises for one another. This is a fluffy Sheithlentines gift for Jess (@sequencefairy / @warpspeed_chic)! I hope you like it!





	I Want to Stay By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi it has been a long time since I've written an explicit scene (and first ever for Sheith), so bear with me, I guess? I think it turned out alright (I hope). Enjoy!

Shiro stood overlooking the wreckage, his heart restricting painfully in his chest. He had failed. Miserably. And the smell of smoke hung heavy in the air alongside the sickeningly sweet scent of chocolate.

Hunk would be so disappointed in him.

Shiro sighed, resigning himself to the task of cleaning up the wreckage of his Valentine cupcakes for Keith.

Their first Valentine's day together as a couple and he had already messed up spectacularly. The countertops were covered in dirty pots and pans, and overall mess of cupcake ingredients. The oven was open and _still_ spewing smoke, and the poor cupcakes were burnt to crisp little pucks in their tray, attempting to cool on the counter. He really should've double checked the temperature conversion on the oven.

His hand itched to pick up his communicator and call Hunk, but it was approximately six in the morning on the Atlas and what little pride Shiro had left still wanted to do this himself. He at least had the foresight to make extra batter, so he could hopefully get by without having to mix up another batch.

With renewed determination, he set about pulling together a new set of cupcakes. He managed to find a second cupcake tray hiding in the back of the kitchen cabinets, and he was thankful to whoever thought it necessary to bring cake tins onto a giant universe-saving castleship. He was still impressed that they had all the necessary Earth ingredients to make cupcakes in the first place.

He felt a bit bad for wasting so much of them on his poor excuse for baking.

By 7am his second batch was out of the oven and mostly cooled. Using a butter knife, he wedged one out to try. They at least _looked_ like cupcakes, albeit still a bit small. Pulling back the wrapper, he took a bite and immediately tried not to cringe.

 _Way_ too much sugar, but at least it still tasted like chocolate.

He eyed the vanilla frosting he’d whipped together while the cupcakes baked. He considered to just forget it since the frosting would only make them sweeter, but aesthetically it just wouldn’t look right.

By 7:30am the cupcakes were mostly frosted and decorated.

As if on cue, Hunk walked through the doors, probably ready to prepare breakfast. His eyes immediately fell on Shiro’s cupcakes, and Shiro could feel himself flushing in shame. He certainly had made cupcakes, but they were oddly shaped, too sweet, and the frosting had ended up too thin, dripping messily down the sides.

Hunk finally met his eyes and smiled, “Keith’s going to love them.”

  


Keith woke up as he felt the bed dip, alerting him that Shiro was finally back. The blankets lifted and Shiro slipped under the covers and back into Keith’s space. Keith turned onto his right side to face him and Shiro’s human arm immediately wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Keith relaxed into him, face pressed against Shiro’s bare chest.

“You already took a shower…” He mumbled against Shiro’s skin, trying to fight off the desire to fall back to sleep in Shiro’s arms, “What time is it?”

“A little after eight,” Shiro replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, “Happy Valentines Day Keith.”

Keith smiled, tightening his arms around Shiro as emotions bubbled up in his chest. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to call Shiro his. That, after years of pining for and dancing around each other in the midst of an intergalactic war, they had finally managed to be honest about their feelings. Keith at the cloning facility, and Shiro after yet another dangerous mission when adrenaline was high. Shiro had come to him saying “I love you too” and kissed him senseless in the cockpit of the Black Lion.

“I got you something,” Shiro continued, gently pulling away from Keith to reach back and grab something from beside the bed.

Keith reluctantly sat up, already missing the warmth of Shiro’s arms around him, yet still intrigued. Shiro pulled up a covered basket from beside the bed and Keith could detect a sweet scent in the air. Shiro placed the basket between them and motioned for Keith to open it.

Keith gently pulled off the cloth covering the top and the smell of chocolate was almost overpowering. At about the same moment, Shiro reached over to turn on their bedside lamp and Keith was able to get a better look at the contents of the basket. Nine small, round-ish cupcakes sat at the bottom of the basket, decorated with white frosting and little red heart sprinkles.

Keith smiled, reaching into the basket to gently pick one up for closer inspection, “You made these?”

He looked up from the cupcake to meet Shiro’s eye and noticed a dark blush creeping over Shiro’s cheeks.

“Yeah...” Shiro replied, eyes darting away as his human hand reached up to scratch absently at the back of his neck, “They didn’t end up quite how I wanted them to. They’re a bit too sweet and probably not the best breakfast food now that I think about it-”

Keith pulled back the wrapper of the cupcake in his hand and immediately took a huge bite, effectively cutting Shiro off as he stopped to watch Keith’s reaction. The cupcake was small but, in his haste, he had almost shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Keith suppressed the incoming cough and instead took his time to pay attention to the taste. It was a bit too sweet, like Shiro said, but the texture was fluffy and again he felt happiness bubbling up in his chest. Shiro made these for _him,_ and only him.

How could he not be happy?

“It’s really good,” he said as he finished it off, “Thanks Shiro.”

Shiro smiled back at him, and Keith was caught off guard by Shiro’s open affection, eyes soft and an even softer smile. Keith suddenly felt desperate, closing the distance between them and pushing the basket to the side so he could climb onto Shiro’s lap and wrap his arms around him. Before he could kiss him, however, Shiro’s human hand gripped his chin lightly.

“Hey-”

Shiro laughed, ignoring Keith's frustration to wipe gently at the corner of Keith’s mouth with his thumb, “You’ve got something here.”

Keith looked down to see a bit of the gooey white frosting on Shiro’s thumb and without hesitation leaned forward to wrap his lips around it. He heard Shiro gasp but he focused on licking away the sweet residue. When he finally looked up, Shiro’s eyes had darkened in lust and Keith felt a shiver run down his spine. Shiro pulled his thumb from Keith’s mouth and moved his hand to the back of Keith’s head in order to pull him into a hard kiss.

Keith was more than happy to make out with his boyfriend, pressing even closer as Shiro bit at his bottom lip. However, when he felt the cool metal of Shiro’s arm creeping down his back and under the waistband of his pajama pants he startled back to reality.

“Wait,” Keith said pulling back.

Shiro immediately brought his hand back up, resting it gently on Keith’s lower back instead, “What’s wrong baby?”

Keith’s brain stuttered for a moment--as it always does--at the endearment, but he continued, “I still need to give you _your_ present.”

“Yeah?” Shiro smiled.

“Come on, get dressed,” Keith replied, climbing off of Shiro’s lap and laughing when he looked back to see Shiro’s pout.

Keith stood and watched as Shiro begrudgingly got up too. Keith turned to their dresser and started pulling out clothes. Once they were both decent, Keith grabbed the basket of cupcakes in one hand and Shiro’s hand in the other, and pulled him out of the room.

  


Shiro let Keith lead him down the corridors of the Atlas, curious about what kind of gift required them to leave their room. He briefly mourned his plan of having sappy morning Valentine’s sex with Keith, but was excited to see what Keith had in store for him. He relished in the warmth of Keith’s hand against his own and felt the familiar warmth in his chest at being by Keith’s side. They turned another corner and Shiro realized Keith was leading him to the hanger.

“Are we going somewhere?” Shiro asked, squeezing Keith’s hand.

Keith turned to flash him a smile, “There’s something I want to show you.”

Shiro was pulled further down the hanger and was surprised when Keith walked straight past the Black Lion. He decided not to question it and Keith soon stopped in front of a small black cruiser, donated to the coalition by one of their allies. It was a ship designed for stealth and stakeout, built with invisibility cloaking and a side viewing platform with a large window to observe out of. The ship, as far as Shiro was aware, was not yet fitted with the necessary artillery to protect itself, thus they had not had the opportunity to use it yet.

“Here’s our ride,” Keith said, gesturing to the open entry to the ship, “And don’t worry, we’re not going anywhere too far.”

Shiro followed Keith onboard and Keith began preparations for launch. When they got to the cockpit, Shiro’s basket of cupcakes were set carefully down onto the floor between Keith’s feet and held in place. After a few last minute calls to the bridge to let them know they were taking off, the hangar opened and they launched.

Shiro felt the familiar thrill of taking off as he stood behind the pilot’s chair, his hand finding its usual spot on Keith’s shoulder. He supposed he could have always sat in one of the seats in the viewing platform, but this was better. He belonged by Keith’s side.

After about fifteen minutes of flying Shiro saw a planet coming into view and even at first sight it was breathtaking. Shiro was absolutely entranced as they drew closer. The planet was huge and alight with color; swirls of red, blue, and purple lights were dancing over the entirety of its surface. In the areas where the lights were weakest he could see green and yellow landmasses underneath, giving the world an incredibly colorful glow.

“It’s a planet I passed on one of my Blade missions,” Keith explained, smiling at Shiro’s jaw-dropped reaction, “It has a thick gaseous atmosphere but surprisingly has a well-developed surface with large landmasses. It has no local population and has never been home to any species, but apparently it has high levels of quintessence. A Galran base used to orbit it, but the planet was too difficult to traverse and the project was abandoned. Ever since I saw it, I knew I had to take you here.”

Keith pulled them as close to the planet as he could and, after putting their ship into orbit, led Shiro back to the viewing platform. From the large window it allowed them to see a lot more of the planet. There was a railing in front of the window and they took to leaning against it side by side as they took in the view. Shiro could’ve sworn that the lights were extending outward from the planet, reaching in all directions. He had never seen anything like it.

He looked over to Keith and saw the lights dancing across his face, lighting him in an otherworldly glow. The planet was beautiful, but Keith was _gorgeous._

He stepped into Keith’s space, moving to stand behind him instead. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

“Do you like it?” Keith asked quietly.

“I love it,” Shiro replied, turning his head just enough to press a kiss to Keith’s neck.

For a while longer they stood at the platform, the cruiser gently progressing around the planet’s orbit. In the silence, Shiro found himself trying to guess what kind of gasses could possibly be causing the swirling colors and just how much there must be to cover the whole planet to this extent. With the distraction, it took a moment for him to realize Keith was moving almost imperceptibly back against him. He looked briefly to Keith’s face but he was still focused on the planet in front of them.  

Just as Shiro was about to go back to his calculations he felt Keith grind back into him again, this time with more purpose. Shiro groaned, burying his face into Keith's neck as Keith moved against him.

“Keith,” he warned, more than prepared to take things to the floor.

“You know, stakeout missions tend to take a long time,” Keith said conversationally, as if he wasn’t currently grinding back on Shiro’s quickly hardening dick, “They would definitely need somewhere to sleep here, huh?”

Shiro tightened his hold on Keith’s waist, “Where’s the bedroom?”

Keith turned to face him with a smug smile, his arms coming up to wrap around Shiro’s neck, “Are we going back to bed already Captain?”

In lieu of an answer, Shiro captured Keith’s lips again, pouring everything into this kiss. His love and adoration and desire for the wonderful man in front of him. It started soft and gentle but soon turned into something deeper and desperate. Shiro licked into Keith’s mouth and Keith groaned against him. Shiro could feel Keith hard against him and he slipped his hands down Keith’s back to his ass and lifted him up, Keith’s legs automatically wrapping around his hips.

“Bedroom. Now,” Shiro growled.

“Yes sir.”

  


It took a bit of fumbling for Keith to get Shiro to put him down and lead them to the back of the cruiser. They often stopped to continue making out against the walls, shedding their shirts in the process. Keith briefly considered to forget his plans in favor of just letting Shiro take him on the floor. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t also think about Shiro fucking him against the glass of the viewing platform.

Yet somehow they managed to make it to the ship’s small bedroom. Once there, Keith finally took control, pushing Shiro until he fell back against the bed and Keith climbed on top of him. Shiro’s hands gravitated to his hips again but otherwise he seemed to be waiting for whatever Keith would do next.

Keith leaned down, close enough to tease a kiss, but instead reached behind Shiro and under the pillow where he’d hid something the day before. Keith pulled out the long red ribbon, making sure Shiro saw it before he pulled Shiro’s human hand off his waist, to instead tie it against the backpost of the bed. Keith tied it tight enough that it wouldn’t come loose easily, but they both knew that Shiro was more than strong enough to pull free if he really wanted to.

Keith eyed Shiro’s prosthetic, and decided that trying to tie it would be futile. Instead he grabbed Shiro’s metal hand and led him back to wrap his fingers around the headboard.

“Are you going to behave Captain?” He asked.

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Keith said, moving quickly to shed them of the rest of their clothing.

As soon as Shiro lay bare, Keith couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the man beneath him. He allowed his fingertips to glide across Shiro’s broad chest, tracing faint scars and briefly stopping to press lightly against perked nipples. Again Shiro groaned under him, and Keith moved to grab the second object hidden under the pillow.

He set the lube beside them on the bed and travelled down Shiro’s body, kissing and licking across his chest and stomach, until he was hovering over Shiro’s hard cock. He took a moment to ignore it, choosing instead to press messy kisses against Shiro’s inner thigh.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed, letting his legs fall further open, “Please-”

“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you,” Keith commanded and, when Shiro shakily nodded, Keith relaxed his throat and took Shiro down his throat.

Shiro’s back immediately arched off the bed, trying to stop himself from thrusting deeper down Keith’s throat. With single-minded focus Keith set about taking Shiro’s cock. Shiro was long and thick, testing Keith’s limits as he tried not to gag and the familiar ache of his jaw set in. It was all worth it to hear the sounds escaping Shiro’s mouth--ragged moans and breathy gasps of his name.

After getting used to the length of him in Keith’s mouth, Keith set about bobbing his head, keeping his hands on Shiro’s hips to pin him down.

“Keith baby please,” Shiro babbled, “If you don’t stop I’m gonna come- Fuck!”

Keith pulled off quick, hand coming to squeeze at the base of Shiro’s cock. After making sure Shiro wouldn’t come he moved back up Shiro’s body to pull him into a kiss, letting Shiro taste himself on his tongue.

“How do you want me Takashi?” he asked.

Keith let go of Shiro’s hard length and trailed his fingers down to press lightly at Shiro’s entrance. Shiro’s face went almost ridiculously dark as Keith rubbed gently at his puckered hole.

“Do you want me inside you?” Keith asked, dragging his fingers across and away to grab the lube, “Or should I ride you?”

“Fuck Keith, I- I want whatever you want.”

Keith looked between Shiro’s face and his flushed cock, and Keith decided that he needed it inside him. Now. The day was still young, they had plenty of time to switch later. Pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers he quickly set about opening himself up. Shiro watched him with a hungry expression and Keith swore he heard a creak from the headboard as Shiro’s metal hand gripped tighter against it. Keith smirked, knowing that Shiro wanted nothing more than to help spread him open.

Keith breathed out a laugh, “Patience yields focus Shiro.”

He ignored Shiro’s responding growl of frustration to pour some more lube out and wrap his hand around Shiro’s dick, pumping it gently. Shiro hissed at the cold and Keith peppered kisses to Shiro’s nose and cheeks in apology. Soon Keith lined himself up and, seeing Shiro’s nod in consent, slowly sank down. They moaned together as Keith bottomed out and took a moment to get used to the feeling. No matter how many times he took Shiro, he still wasn’t used to the way Shiro filled him so thoroughly.

“You’re doing so good baby, taking my cock like that,” Shiro pants, human hand pulling lightly at the restraint, “You feel so good Keith. God, your ass is perfect.”

Keith sighs in pleasure, Shiro’s praise skittering over his skin. Yet Shiro was still too coherent for Keith’s liking, so he clenched down on him, gyrating his hips in slow circles. It had Shiro groaning and Keith heard again the unmistakable sound of the headboard cracking under Shiro’s tight grip.

Keith felt fire in his veins and he started bouncing in Shiro’s lap, letting the moans escape from his lips as Shiro’s cock split him open deliciously.

“Fuck Shiro! Shiro, you’re so fucking huge,” Keith groaned, “Fuck, _please._ Takashi touch me!”

The sound of the ribbon ripping was the only warning Keith got before Shiro’s hands were on him, dragging Keith up and down on his cock while his hips thrust upwards to meet him. Keith cried out on each thrust, pleasure like lightning cracking up his spine as Shiro hit his prostate.

Soon Keith’s legs gave out from under him and he let Shiro do the work to bring them both to the edge. Shiro’s human hand moved to wrap around Keith’s cock, and Keith choked on a moan, having gone almost completely untouched until now. The added sensation of a warm hand around him as Shiro continued his deep thrusts into him had him so close. And as Shiro groaned out his name, low and husky, it was just enough to kick him over the edge, and he came with a cry across Shiro’s chest.

It took him a second to come back to himself, Shiro still thrusting in jerky movements as he also chased after his orgasm.

Keith leaned down to Shiro’s ear, “Come for me Takashi.”

Shiro cried out and Keith felt Shiro come hot and deep inside him. Keith immediately collapsed on top of him, both of their chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Shiro’s arms settled back around his waist and he gently pulled out of Keith’s body, come dripping out from inside.

“Fuck that was good,” Keith murmured, nuzzling into Shiro’s chest.

“Mm, _you’re_ always so good,” Shiro replied, rubbing gently at Keith’s back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Shiro.”

Keith was almost content to go back to sleep but the sound of Shiro’s rumbling stomach startled him back awake.

“Oh yeah, I guess we never did have breakfast, huh?” Keith asked sheepishly.

“We still have cupcakes,” Shiro laughed.

Keith laughed too, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s lips. Valentine’s day had been an absolute success, and Keith couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life by Shiro’s side.

“I love you Takashi.”

Shiro smiled, “I love you too Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed the sap, fluff, & smut!


End file.
